In numerous fields it is necessary to be able to ensure confidential storage and authorised and controlled consultation of validated items of information concerning a person.
These items of information may be for example medical information concerning a patient. These items of medical information are generated by one or several medical practitioners subject to the obligations of a professional code of ethics. In particular, these obligations impose upon the practitioners the respect for professional confidentiality, such that practitioners are forbidden to make this information accessible without the authorisation of the patient concerned and the patient must be able to access the information concerning him.
The obligations of the professional codes of ethics of the practitioners make it difficult to exploit the data concerning the patient in an emergency. In particular, if the patient becomes ill on the public highway the emergency services taking charge of the patient cannot directly access the medical information concerning the patient if this emergency service has not previously been authorised to access these items of information and if the patient is not necessarily easily identifiable, particularly if he is unconscious.
The object of the invention is to propose a system of management of information which permits useful items of information to be made accessible, even when the person concerned by the items of information is not conscious, whilst guaranteeing that the obligations of the professional code of ethics are respected.